


GNG and NZO

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on headcanons, Fluff, Gen, Hana is like a spoiled brat here, Soldier is here to be old, That Hanzo is a savage, hanzo shimada is a little shit, pro gamers, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Who are these two?! And how are they getting such high scores?!





	

“And that’s the game!”

Many had cheered as the other player fell to his knees in defeat. The whole arcade was in an uproar. The winner put in “DVA” as her name to put on the score board. 3rd highest of all. Right under someone named “GNG”.

Hana had yet to find out just who this mystery rival of hers was. Just that some of the veteran patrons of the arcade said that he has returned after thirteen long years. When she asked about GNG, they all said that he wished to remain a secret to her.

But there was someone else. Someone that even the veterans have only ever heard about. They couldn’t recall who he was, nor recall ever seeing this person play. They were hiding in plain sight all those years ago. All they ever knew were the letters that usually took up the 1st place slot. A rival of GNG’s.

Someone that went by “NZO”.

They were even more slippery than GNG. NZO would sit down, play a game, and their name would show up as number one. Sometimes, there will be several scores of GNG right below NZO.

Hana would get to the bottom of this! She swore it!

“Genji! I need your help!

In the safehouse in Hanamura, Hana, Genji, Hanzo, and Soldier: 76 were on a recon mission for the Shimada Castle. The Shimada brothers were there for their knowledge of Hanamura. Hana Song was there for local information. Her young charm and gaming technique helped her gain information from the natives. All three don’t know the purpose of why the old soldier was with them. The best they could think of was that he was strategic in his plans and good with his pulse rifle.

Still, they were here now. And Hana was going on a side mission.

And here she was now. She was addressing Genji. The man had his faceplate off while he was eating some sushi he picked up for lunch.

“Ah, greetings, Hana. What can I do for you?” The cyborg asked innocently.

“I need help with finding out who GNG is! And I need info on NZO!”

“NZO? Is this anything like GNG?”

“It’s worse! No one has even seen NZO play! You’re a ninja! Help me!”

Another voice called from the other side of the room. “Miss Song? Is it my shift already? I have yet to eat anything.”

The two looked over at Hanzo, who made silent steps toward the pair.

“Hanzo! Now that I have two ninjas here, you two will have no problem finding my mystery rivals!”

“And who are these ‘Mystery Rivals’ of yours, Miss Song?”

“A couple of people who go by GNG and NZO! You two are gonna help me!”

The brothers shared a look. D.Va would keep pestering them to help her. But, the old soldier would have a fit for wasting valuable time and resources on something as trivial (and he would be absolutely right to feel that way). Still, neither of them really wanted to tell Hana the truth quite yet.

“Maybe they do not wish to be found by you, Hana. Perhaps you should respect that.”

“But I have to challenge them! My reputation around here is at stake! If I don’t at least challenge them face to face, I’ll leave Hanamura as a…a NOOB!!!”

Hanzo sighed, rubbing his face roughly in exasperation. “Perhaps we should just save ourselves the heart ache and just tell her.”

“Perhaps you are right, _Anija_ …”

“What are you guys hiding?!”

“Miss Song, Genji is GNG. He’s been GNG since we were younger. Are you happy now?”

Hana looked dumbfounded. Now that she thought about it, it made perfect sense. They sounded so similar, too! How could she not have seen it?!

“That is all we know, Hana. I have never met this NZO. I have seen the name over and over again since my youth, and no one has ever found out who NZO was,” Genji admitted, taking another bite of sushi. Mmmm…salmon.

“Oh that is easy. I am NZO.”

Genji and Hana looked at Hanzo in complete shock. The cyborg nearly choked on the salmon as it went down his throat.

“Y-You’re kidding me! You, stuck-up, hoity-toity, pristine, no-nonsense Hanzo Shimada?! A pro gamer?!”

“Hanzo, it is not good to tell lies!”

“Why is it so hard to believe? Did you honestly think that you are the only one to have snuck out of the castle at night? Especially with how much I had to work for the family? I just never went out and put poison inside my body.”

“You mean you…this whole time you were…I…I do not know you anymore, Hanzo! You cannot be serious!”

“I am always serious, Genji. You know this of me.”

“Who are you, Hanzo?! I do not know you anymore! My whole world has just collapsed right now!”

Hana just stared in her shock. Until, she snapped herself out of it and found her voice again.

“Prove it! Prove that both of you are who you claim! We’re going to the arcade right now! And you two are going to face off against each other! Come on!”

“Miss Song! We cannot go out now! The soldier ordered us to lay low for now! You know how Winston will feel if we are to disobey the soldier.”

“Yes, Hana. It is for the best. Perhaps another time, though.”

“I can’t believe you two! Chickening out on me like this! I bet you’re just scared I’d beat you!”

Hanzo laughed – an actual laugh from Hanzo – at the suggestion. “Please, Miss Song. I would be more worried about Genji beating my scores than you beating them. When you get 5,000 points close to my score, then you may come back to challenge me.”

With that, the archer walked away from the pair, chuckling. He was actually amused with Genji and Hana. Who did they think they were to challenge him in anything, let alone in arcade games?

Genji was furious at the moment. His stuck-up brother?! NZO?! This had to be a trick! He knew his brother, and he was not someone who would waste time playing games when he could be studying or training. That’s just how he was! Who was this man to pose as someone he was not?!

“He has a lot of nerve to act that way!”

“I agree, Hana. But this is something we save for tomorrow. We are here on a mission, remember? To learn if Talon is working with the Shimada-gumi. We must save our energy for tonight in case Talon agents show up. But, tomorrow…Tomorrow, I will teach you everything I know.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“With our skills combined, you just might be able to defeat my brother…If what he says is true, that is. I have a very hard time believing him. If you can come within 5,000 points of NZO’s scores, then we will see if what he says it true. If he really is this NZO…”

The next day, they found Hanzo leaving the arcade with a smug look on his face. When they entered, every cabinet displayed “NZO” in first place. The scores were at least 1,000,000 points higher than yesterday.

 _Perhaps they will learn their lesson that I cannot be bested_ , Hanzo thought to himself as he sipped his tea. He just arrived back at the safe house.

“Why the smug look on your face, archer?” The old soldier asked, the bottom half of his visor open enough for him to eat his lunch.

“Just hoping that I have taught some naughty children a lesson, Soldier: 76.”

“We’re not here to play games, Shimada. You know that.”

“Yes, I do. But, this is no game to me nor my brother. This is a matter of honor and pride. The boy must know his place. And his place is second.”

“Sounds more like a fight for bragging rights to me.”

“You understand, though.”

“Just remember our goal here. Don’t let this petty rivalry get in the way of the objective.”

“Naturally.”

The two sat in silence. They enjoyed the peace until Genji and Hana came back with ramen in take-out bags. Hana looked so ashamed, and Genji hung his head in his own shame. They looked at Hanzo, who looked so pleased with himself.

“How were your attempts to defeating NZO?”

“Oh shut up, Hanzo! I’m about to come over there and shoot you myself if you don’t shut up!”

“I am with her, Hanzo. It is best if you just keep your mouth shut! You already know how it went!”

“I pity the both of you. So, I shall give you both some advice for playing the games.”

Putting his cup down, the archer walked over to Hana, who was now fuming at him.

“What is it, then?” She asked, her voice filled with defeat.

Hanzo bent down so he was at eye level with the gamer. He grinned ear to ear.

“Get gud.”

Genji chased his older brother out all the way to the outskirts of town for that.


End file.
